Percy's a god!
by ninjasrule57
Summary: After heartbreak Percy becomes a god ! But is there love in store as well? Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**Per**cy:"What happened?"

Me:"I need you for the disclaimer.

Percy: "But I dont wanna."

Me: "DO IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN"

Percy: (sighs)"Fine"

Percy : "Ninjasrule57 does not own the charactes in this story exept the OOCs (i think thats it).That all belongs to the great author Rick Riordan."

Me:"Thank you very much"

Chapter one

Percy POV

I was deeply sorrowed by the two events that happened recently. The first being

mom and paul dying in a fire and the 2nd being annabeth had broken up with me.

And now Zeus was calling me to olympus for I don't know what reason . Probably something bad . _Again._ While i

I entered and I bowed I heard Zeus say "Perseus Jackson , rise." I stood up. "Since you do not have a mortal tie anymore , we once again offer you godhood ." Percy thought for a second and said "I have no intention of rejecting this gift lord Zeus"

Zeus chanted some words in greek and I suddenly blacked out from the power. When I came to I saw the fates and the gods . The fates then said "All hail Perseus , god of loyalty,life,death, (Thanatos faded),space ,time , waves,currents,tides,light,darkness,swordsmanship, heros,quests,senses,feelings,weapons,chaos and order."

**So there's chapter one hope you all liked it . This is my first story plz no flames thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy: "Do I have to do the disclaimer again?"

Me: "Nope I got someone else."

Percy: "Who?"

Me: "Artemis"

Percy: (blushes) "Oh"

Me: "Oh here she is."

Artemis: "Hi guys, should I do the disclaimer now?"

Percy and Me: "Sure"

Artemis: "Ninjasrule57 does not own the characters in this story. The great author Rick Riordan owns all that stuff."

Chapter 2

Artemis POV

I looked at Percy. He wasn't like other males at all. He did not break a girl's heart. His heart was broken instead of the other way around. He was strong , powerful, helpful, handsome. "_Whoa Artemis, where did handsome come from?" _I shook the thought off. Father then said "Who will train Perseus ?" I raised my hand surprisingly. "Artemis will train Perseus." "How long for?" I asked . "3 months" Oh well.

Percy POV

When I awoke I saw my father and he said "Percy you will train with Artemis." I shocked myself by not arguing back. "Also Zeus wants you in the throne room." So then I picked myself up and headed to the throne room. "Perseus you shall now pick your domain, symbol of power and sacred animal." Zeus said. "Well can I have black ,white and blue swords for my symbol and can I have a black wolf as my animal and camp half-blood as my domain?" "Sure" said Zeus . "Council meeting dismissed". Artemis walked up to me and said "Teleport yourself to our camp in D.C." I then started thinking about Artemis. She was smart ,independent, caring, beautiful._ Whoa dude she's a maiden goddess!_ Then I left for the camp.

**So there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I just want to give a shout out for everyone who does pertemis thanks for writing you guys gave me ideas! Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so some people complained that 16 titles is overkill so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer now.**

**Ninjasrule57 does not own anything in this story except the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan and whoever created Greek mythology. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

I braced myself for the hunters wrath as I would probably get terrorized being a male. I then teleported to the hunters camp in D.C. and saw them and Artemis. It was quite for a second and then someone ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I looked down to see black hair with electric blue highlights._ Thalia. _"I'm sorry about Annabeth , Percy. I'll kill her when we get to camp." _Annabeth. _That name sent shivers down my back. I realized I never really got into the details about our break up. So this is what happened.

_It was 3 years after the titan war. I had decided I would propose to Annabeth now. I asked her to meet me by the lake at 7. I arrived early to make sure everything was right. I saw Bruce, a kid from Apollo with some blond chick there too. I overheard them say "I love you Bruce you are SO much better than Percy. I stood in anger to see if it really was her. I then hear an "I love you too Annabeth." I walked up to them and shouted "YOU CHEAT ON ME AFTER 3 DAMN YEARS ! I GUESS THIS RING WAS A WASTE OF MONEY THEN." And I heard a "Percy please-" "DON'T YOU PERCY PLEASE ME ! WE ARE OVER OVER I TELL YOU OVER!" And I left._

So that's pretty much what happened. I then heard people say "His heart was broken by a girl! She is a disgrace to our gender." I then heard Artemis say "Girls and Percy we are going to camp next. You can kill her then." All the girls then grinned evilly Thalia and Phoebe most of all. Then Thalia said "So kelp head , how is it being a god of SO many things?" "AWESOME!" " But why do you look like a male model?" "Huh?" Artemis then summoned a mirror and gave it to me. I looked at my self and WOW did I look great. I had a face of a model ,had muscles but wasn't overly buff like Ares ,my hair was just a little longer and my sea eyes were even more green. "Well I cant say I don't like it" I said and grinned.

**Artemis POV**

So as we left for camp the hunters started talking about ways to get back at Annabeth . For some reason every time that name came up I felt jealousy. Maybe it was just cause of Percy and Im just gonna say that I like him okay!

**So there is chapter 3! Someone said to add some "meat" to the story so is this good? If not plz tell me! Anyways plz review.**

**Thanks,**

**Ninjasrule57 **


	4. Chapter 4

**So what's up peeps!? Jk. Anyways here's chapter 4! Oh yeah first the disclaimer.**

**Ninjasrule57 does not own the characters in this story. It all belongs to the AWESOME author Rick Riordan. She does own the plot though. **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

We arrived at camp 2 hours later. As we got there I heard an "ANNABETH! WHERE IS THAT BLOND IDIOT ATHENIAN SPAWN!" from Thalia. I hid myself behind a tree and watched as Annabeth walked up to Thalia. "Hey Thals , What's up?" "Don't you Thals what up me. Why the hell would you cheat on Percy! You are one dumb daughter of Athena." Annabeth's expression was priceless , so priceless I took a camera and snapped a picture. Then I heard Annabeth say "Do you know where he is? I want to-" I walked up and said emotionlessly "I'm right here" Annabeth came up and hugged me. I wrenched myself out of her grip and shouted "Don't even think to get back me. I'm a god now anyways." Her expression was priceless again so I took out my camera again and snapped a picture. Thalia smirked at her crying at zapped her. She motioned me to attack too. I made a HUGE wave on her. 500000000000 DAMN GALLONS! And being the god of life I brought her back and she took off running. I then left for my training session with Artemis.

**Artemis POV**

I set up for my training session with Percy. He then came wearing a blue and green polo shirt and black jeans with white converse. He said "Lets do this Arty!" I blushed at 'Arty' and then we started to fight with swords and within 30 seconds Percy had beaten me. Then he said "Lets have an archery competition." Before I could reply Apollo came "Percy , my bro ! (Apollo,Percy and Hermes and best friends) and my lil' sis! Dads calling us to the throne room" So we all teleported to the throne room and took our thrones and Zeus said "We have some grave news. The giants and the titans have risen at the same time and they have Erebus and Gaea on their side" Then a black vortex appeared and a man that had stars, planets and the sun on his skin. "Who are you sir?" Zeus asked. "I am Chaos creator of the universe and I will aid you in the war. I will also give one of you my blessing and my heir and also get trained by me. That one is Perseus."

**Percy POV**

I stood surprised. This man ,Chaos, wanted me as his heir! I could control anything! Before Zeus could get scared of me opposing Olympus I said "I swear on the river Styx I will never go against Olympus." Thunder boomed in the distance sealing the oath. And with that Chaos hailed me his blessing.

**So there is chapter 4! I'll try to make longer chapters. PLZ REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I am SUPER sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Plz don't hate me! And THE HOUSE OF HADES ON THE 8****TH****!Anyways the disclaimer.**

"**Ninjasrule57 does not own any characters except her OCs. They all belong to THE GREAT author Rick Riordan and whomever created Greek mythology "**

**On with the story!**

Percy POV

I blacked out for about 25 minutes. When I came to Chaos was still there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was taller now, about 6'5 and my eyes had hints of gold and black in them. I also had WINGS! With my new powers and looks Chaos also gave me a new sword. In English it was Riper. It was made of chaos steel and able to kill immortals and mortals alike. Since I now had ALL the elements and creation as my power from chaos my sword could control those things. When I say all the elements I mean ALL of them. Not just fire, earth, water and lightning. Also stuff like seasons, plants, cotton ,even love and hate, or war. I now had any power ever created! Chaos then said "You are now the 2nd most powerful being in the universe. You will have more powers over your domains though than what my blessing gives you. I looked at Zeus. He looked… Proud? So did everyone else in the room. Zeus then said "Perseus I must tell you something. You are my favorite nephew." And with that he gave me a huge hug. To say I was happy was an understatement. I was the happiest person ever now. Not just because of that. Then my dad said "Percy you are my favorite son." I thanked everyone and teleported back to camp halfblood where I was taking over for Dionysius. I called annabeth to me and locked her in a room where I could interrogate her. "Why did you do it annabeth? Why?" I said almost screaming. "I don't know what you're talking about percy" she said in a small voice. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT ANNABETH! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?! AND ITS NOT PERCY TO _YOU! _IT'S _LORD _PERSEUS!" I shouted "Um lord Perseus I did it because… well you were too stupid." "AM I TOO STUPID NOW! HUH ANNABETH?" I shocked her (The camp knew about chaos). "Percy can we just be friends?" Feeling kinda guilty I said "Okay but just friends no more. The second you try to make a move on me I will ban you from this camp." And with that I left

Thalia POV

Annabeth came out of the big house followed by Percy. Annabeth looked like she had been shocked but she was still smiling. She probably got forgiven.I mouthed to him "_Nice one." _He grinned and made the motion to call all campers. All of us piled in the amphitheater. Percy started to talk "Campers we have some grave news. Kronos and the titans are rising along with Gaea and Erebus. I am going to assign 7 leaders to be trained by me personally. They will lead squads in battle and will train you. I will train you too but mostly them. They are Clarisse, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico. Thalia don't worry the hunters are staying here for awhile. Anyways the Ares, Aphrodite and two minor cabins of choice will be led by Clarisse. Athena and 3 minor cabins by choice will be Annabeth. Artemis(Hunters), Zeus and 2 minor cabins of choice will be led by Thalia. Apollo, Hestia and 2 minor cabins of choice will be led by Will Solace. Hades, Poseidon and 2 minor cabins of choice will be led by Nico. ½ of Hermes cabin, Demeter and 2 minor cabins of choice will be led by Travis Stoll. ½ of Hermes, Dionysius, and 2 minor cabins of choice will be led by Conner Stoll. That is it." "Are you sure?" Someone asked. Laughing Percy answered "Yep". I left for Artemis cabin for some nice good sleep.

**I am so sorry again. I just want to say that I recommend the fanfictions**

"**The Queens Champion" Sry Idk the author **

"**The king of gods" by Lady Alice 101**

**And "Sry idk the author" is not a username. I actually don't know the author. Plz review. No flames plz!**


End file.
